Saphira and Thorn
by Raevocrei
Summary: Dragon sex. Read it for the sex.


_This is a story I found stored on my old flashdrive. Being at least three years old, it is filled with my young, adolescent, perverted mind that really had only one goal: sex. I did a quick touch up, but decided not to try and rewrite it because I am lazy. .-._

 _Sorry for a lower quality of content!_

"Saphira, I can't help you if you won't talk to me. I know I am not Eragon, but I am his closest kin and I still care for you," Roran said aloud because Saphira had mentally blocked their communication. Roran was concerned for his brother's dragoness, Saphira. She had been irritable all week and avoided everyone. He thought it was because Eragon was alone somewhere, not protected by her and possibly in danger. Saphira ignored Roran and stared intently at the clear blue sky with her blue reptilian eyes darting side to side. She lay on her side and kept her legs curled up against her body. They continued in silence while Roran sat against a tree twiddling his thumbs and Saphira shifted her massive blue-scaled body several times, trying to find a comfortable patch of the ground. Roran noticed an enticing scent every time she moved, but he thought nothing of it.

Eventually, Saphira stood up and told Roran, _"I am going for a hunt."_ Roran was filled with her overwhelming presence of straining thought and left speechless. He acknowledged her wordlessly as she leaped to the skies. Saphira flew through the mountainous forest region and was soon leagues away, moving through changing landscapes. Her mind constantly reminded her of Eragon. She was worried and concerned but knew he would be alright; he always pulled through.

She was glad to have left Roran for the time being. She knew her scent was becoming heftier within the air as her heat started to take its full effect. She did not want Roran to know she was in heat, if he didn't already. She figured it would be too embarrassing for her, even though they were practically brother and sister. Every beat of her wings and shift of her body would make her heated crotch rub on her scaly legs, causing slight irritation to Saphira.

Soon enough, Saphira came upon the war torn landscape Eragon and her had fought on only weeks before. Dust billowed about in the wind and covered most of the ground; the gruesome damage still resided in the vast battle-worn scenery. She landed on the plateau where they had first confronted Thorn and Murtagh. Dust clung to the pads of her paws as she walked across the barren rock. She remembered everything that happened that day vividly and shuddered as gore and violence fogged her mind. But then, her mind moved to Thorn: how he was the last male dragon and she was the last female... _No._ She knew he was corrupted and she did not want to bear his eggs nor mate him. She would not be able to forgive herself. Although Saphira's mind said no, the feelings in her body... they said yes. She couldn't help but give in to her bodily desires as her need was so prominent in her lower region. She knew she would never mate with Thorn, in fact, she despised the thought. But right now, in this state, she was enthralled by the idea.

Saphira heard a soft plop behind her and immediately turned around. She noticed a clear substance that soaked into the dust-covered ground. She knew what it was. She lay down onto her side and lifted her rear leg up to investigate her sex and revealed her swollen, wet slit between her thighs. Her intoxicating scent quickly filled the air as liquid dripped from her spread vent. She had never felt the need to be relieved so strongly before; it was consuming her mind and altering her thoughts. She didn't know how to combat this: no one had ever told her. She knew by instinct that she needed a male to be relieved of this, but that was not possible.

Saphira inhaled deeply, feeling as though she couldn't breathe. All she could smell was the thick aroma of her own scent. She was captivated by it, so much so that she started to lean her head closer to get stronger whiffs. Her pungent odor caused her to leak more liquids and to expel more of her scent. Excited and curious, Saphira leaned her snout right outside her opening and licked her slit slowly, tasting her own earthy fluids. She shuddered as pleasure coursed through her body. She licked her swollen area more, running her tongue across her softly-scaled lips. She had never felt this much pleasure before when she cleaned herself, and neither had she ever enjoyed the taste of her own secretions. She ran her rough tongue all over her slit and soon drove her tongue into her soft pink flesh, expanding her tight hole. She hummed and grunted as she treated herself to this luxury she hadn't experienced before. She clenched her toes as her sex began to contract and grip her tongue tighter. Pleasure started to explode in her mind as she burrowed her tongue deeper into her velvety folds. Saphira winced as sheer pleasure burst throughout her body and focused itself in her lower region. She climaxed for her first time, sending her liquid oozing quickly out and around her tongue. She lapped up everything she could before she roared from the delightful feelings coursing through her sex. Her liquids dripped from her muzzle and tongue in strings as her open maw elicited a blissful roar.

Saphira panted heavily as she came down. She quickly grew very exhausted as she sprawled her body out on the rocky ground feeling the warm caressing rays of the sun. She fell fast asleep, feeling relieved for the first time this week.

Thorn watched from afar as the blue dragoness drifted off into slumber. He had smelled her scent while he was out scouting for the Empire. From this distance, he could not tell what she was doing; all he could make out was a giant blue figure moving about. But she had finally laid still long enough that Thorn thought he should get a closer look. He flew closer making sure to be as silent and hidden as possible. He did not want to try and contact her in case he would scare her off. Once he could tell that Saphira was sleeping, he dove down to the flat surface. Her scent became more intoxicating as he neared. Thorn landed silently and approached the sleeping dragoness. His member unsheathed itself as he inhaled her intoxicating, female scent. He noticed her slit was dripping and her entire crotch was covered in her liquid as was her snout. Thorn was enthralled at this sight; never before had the young dragon witnessed the opposite gender's sex.

Thorn started to drip pre-cum as he studied the dragoness' body. All he could think about was mating with her, how his member would fit snugly in her warm sex. But she would never accept him, especially because of their opposition towards each other. Thorn decided to wait for Saphira to wake, but he feared that she would leave or attack him. He hoped that waiting for her was proof enough that they were not enemies and that they had a chance.

Saphira woke drowsily from her slumber as the sun disappeared over the horizon. She first noticed the change in lighting, but what she noticed next made her jump. Saphira swiftly rolled her body and stood in a crouched attacking position as she growled at the red dragon standing in front of her. Thorn, in return, continued to sit, looking relaxed. Saphira dared not let her guard down in case of an attack; even her mental barriers were made impenetrable. Saphira continued to growl as Thorn just stared blankly at her. Saphira noticed that her scent was still heavy in the air and that her heat had only died down slightly from earlier. She also noticed the long, red flesh in perfect view between Thorn's legs. She knew why he was here. Her first instinct was disgust, but she couldn't take her eyes off of his manhood. She felt her slit start to expand again and drip her secretions. She slowly came out of her crouched position and sat on her hind end, trying to cover her sex.

Saphira lowered her guard and tried to contact Thorn. _"What do you want?"_ she asked sternly.

Thorn chuckled and replied, _"I think you know what we both want."_ He made his member slightly more visible. His male musk mixed with Saphira's female scent and filled the air with intoxicating aromas.

 _"I am not willing,"_ Saphira lied. She tried to tell herself earlier that she would never mate him, but his muscular red scaled body... she couldn't take her eyes off of it. His clean, ruby-red scales glinted from the fading sunlight and his claws were snow-white. Everything about him appealed to her sexual arousal.

 _"I call your bluff."_ Thorn easily saw through her falsehood and stood up. Saphira growled but made no hostile move. Thorn moved behind her and looked beguilingly at her hind end. Saphira watched him intently and shifted her back end away from him, attempting to increase their distance. Thorn looked down at the glinting liquid left from where she sat. He craned his head down and licked it off the dusty ground. He looked seductively up at Saphira as he did so, striving to coax her into mating. Thoughts raced through Saphira's mind as she tried to figure out what to do. Saphira stood up and backed away from Thorn, trying to put more space between them. Onslaughts of concerns and longings bombarded her conscience, inclining her from one perspective to another.

 _"Don't try it,"_ Saphira growled. Thorn ignored her and jumped behind her. Saphira tried to whirl around but his paw caught her scaled hip and kept her in place. Before she could react his other paw clutched the other side of her hip. Saphira growled but only slightly resisted. Pleased, Thorn climbed further up her body until his paws rested on Saphira's shoulder blades. Saphira knew what would happen next, but she needed to be satisfied. She brought her hind-end up and her foremost end down, giving herself to Thorn. Thorn then moved his paws down and clenched her warm underbelly tightly. He brought his hind-foot up and clasped her hip while he put his other foot right on top of Saphira's foot, putting most of his weight on Saphira. Their toes mingled and their legs rubbed together as they formed the traditional mating position. Thorn brought his hip forward as Saphira raised her tail for him and slid his member across Saphira's vent, trying to find his way into her slit. All of Saphira's negative thoughts were washed away by pleasure once she felt Thorns warm member penetrate her entrance and spread her open. Saphira winced as her tight hole squeezed around his member as he slowly pushed deeper into her, breaking through her hymen. Thorn was slow and careful at first, doing his best to make this as pleasurable for her as it was for him. He picked up speed as more of Saphira's liquids lubricated his member. They both grunted as Thorn thrust his length in and out of Saphira's expanding hole.

Saphira was lost in pleasureful bliss as she started to push against Thorn. She dug her claws into the ground to keep from moving, leaving gouges in the earth. Pleasure coursed through both of their minds as their private regions connected repeatedly. Saphira's vagina started to squelch as Thorn picked up his speed. Their hips met with wet smacks as Thorns pre-cum and Saphira's liquids mixed inside her hole and dripped out. They both panted heavily from the activity. Thorn gave one last powerful thrust and roared as his member throbbed, releasing his seed throughout her sex. Saphira's inner walls contracted tighter around his member as she climaxed. Saphira's roar combined with Thorn's as their passion was fulfilled. Their combined liquids dripped rapidly out of Saphira's hole and plopped onto the ground. Saphira's legs shook from the sheer pleasure she had experienced first-hand. Thorn dismounted her and lied onto the ground with his legs spread, revealing his softening slick member. Saphira weakly dropped to the ground on her side, breathing heavily.

Saphira had no regrets and felt complete, but how would she tell Eragon? What if she produces eggs? She put those thoughts aside and looked lovingly at Thorn. He looked back with the same expression and then moved over and lay down behind her. She felt his paw grip her underbelly and the other one gently run the course of her back. Soon after, she felt something warm prod the scales on her back. It then slid down her back, leaving a trail of liquid. She realized what it was and blushed. She didn't feel the need she felt before, but she loved the satisfying feeling of pleasure. So, she raised her leg, revealing her wet sex, and allowed Thorn to move her tail. He moved her tail so it hung over his side and then moved his member right over her slit. Saphira looked down between her legs and watched his pink flesh enter her the second time. The sight fascinated her and inclined her head to learn more about mating. What better way than a first-hand experience? Pleasure coursed through her body once more, exhilarating her mood further. She could feel her soft folds spread apart to make room for his length as it pushed deep into her warmth.

Thorn groaned pleasurably as his length was clasped by her warm muscles. He gently nibbled on her neck as he thrust forward into Saphira. His mouth was dripping with saliva from the pleasure that flowed through his body. He felt Saphira slightly massage his member with her inner walls and she lied there, allowing Thorn to mate her. He started to pick up his speed, causing Saphira to grunt with the drives of his length. Thorn let go of Saphira's neck and leaned his snout close to hers. He licked her face lovingly as he pushed as deep into her as he could. He throbbed once and brought his length completely out of Saphira only to thrust back into her deeply. Thorn grunted loudly and simultaneously with every throb as he climaxed a second time. Saphira roared softly as she felt his warm seed invade her reproductive organs once again. She felt her sex start to convulse and contract as her liquid seeped quickly out and around their mingling sex. Her second climax wasn't as pleasureful as her first, but it was the most fulfilling. Their combined liquids ran down on to her thigh, creating a glinting sheen. Thorn's member eventually softened and withdrew itself from Saphira's slit. She rolled over to face him and put her arm over him. She didn't care what happens next as long as she was with him.


End file.
